Common Poisonous Plants
Common Poisonous Plants Just something i decided to put on here, boredum ya' know? *'Apple~' Seeds are mildly poisonous, containing a small amount of amygdalin (basically cyanide). The quantity contained is usually not enough to be dangerous to humans, but it is possible to ingest enough seeds to provide a fatal dose. *'Cassava~'' Roots and leaves contain two cyanogenic glucosides, linamarin and lotaustrain. These are decomposed by linamarase, a naturally occurring enzyme in cassava, liberating hydrogen cyanide. The 'sweet' cultivars can produce as little as 20 milligrams of cyanide per kilogram of fresh roots, whereas bitter ones may produce more than 50 times as much. A dose of 40 mg of pure cassava cyanogenic glucoside is sufficient to kill a cow. *'''Cherry~ as well as other species such as peach, plum, almond, and apricot. Leaves and seeds containing cyanide. *'Grape~'' Is potentially toxic to dogs, although the precise mechanism is not fully understood. *'''Indian pea~ The seeds contain variable amounts of ODAP, a neurotoxic amino acid. ODAP causes wasting and paralysis if eaten over a long period, and is considered as the cause of the disease neurolathyrism, a neurodegenerative disease that causes paralysis of the lower body and emaciation of gluteal muscle (the butt). <---Yes i just did that. Deal with it. :D *'Kidney bean'~. The toxic compound phytohaemagglutinin, a lectin, is present in many varieties of common bean but is especially concentrated in red kidney beans. The primary symptoms of phytohaemagglutinin poisoning are nausea, vomiting, and diarrhea. Consumption of as few as four or five raw kidney beans may be sufficient to trigger symptoms. *'Nutmeg'~ Contains myristicin. Myristicin is a naturally occurring insecticide and acaricide with possible neurotoxic effects on neuroblastoma cells. The intoxicating effects of myristicin can lead to a physical state somewhere between waking and dreaming; euphoria is reported and nausea is often experienced. Users also report bloodshot eyes and memory disturbances. Myristicin is also known to induce hallucinogenic effects, such as visual distortions. *'Lima bean'~ Raw beans contain dangerous amounts of linamarin, a type of cyanide. *'Lupin'~ Some varieties have edible seeds. Sweet Lupins have less, and Bitter Lupins have more of the toxic alkaloids lupinine and sparteine. *'Onions and garlic'~ Contains thiosulphate, which in high doses is toxic to dogs, cats and some other livestock. *'Potato'~ Potatoes contain toxic compounds known as glycoalkaloids, of which the most prevalent are solanine and chaconine. Solanine is also found in other members of the Solanaceae plant family, which includes deadly nightshade henbane. The concentration of glycoalkaloid in wild potatoes suffices to produce toxic effects in humans. The toxin affects the nervous system, causing headaches, diarrhea and intense digestive disturbances, cramps, weakness and confusion, and in severe cases coma and death. *'Rhubarb' (Rheum rhaponticum). The leaf stalks are edible, but the leaves themselves contain notable quantities of oxalic acid, which is a nephrotoxic and corrosive acid that is present in many plants. Symptoms of poisoning include kidney disorders, convulsions and coma. Rarely fatal. *'Tomato~ '''Like many other nightshades, tomato leaves and stems contain solanine that is toxic if ingested, causing digestive upset and nervous excitement. Use of tomato leaves as an herbal tea (infusion) has been responsible for at least one death. Leaves, stems, and green unripe fruit of the tomato plant also contain small amounts of the poisonous alkaloid tomatine, although levels are generally too small to be dangerous. Thank you, Wikepedia, for the prevention of me breaking my computer due to auto delete. ~'Madly''' Category:Poisonous